1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatuse for determining solubility and small-scale recrystallization and particularly to such apparatus used for separating crystals from solution.
2. Relation to the Prior Art
Apparatus for small scale recrystallization is described in IND. ENG. CHEM. ANAL. ED. 16 PP 413-414 (1944). "Improved Apparatus for Solubility Determination or for Small-Scale Recrystallization, by Lyman Craig and Otto Post. A glass plug fitted against a constricted neck of a glass vial blocks the crystal while passing solution thus separating crystals from solution. Where fine crystals are involved, the glass is ground for a closer though still leaky fit.
More recently plastic has been utilized, by those skilled in the art, to replace the more expensive and breakable glass in making the plugs. The plastic, being softer, is not easily molded or roughened to provide a controlled leaky interface with the glass.